The invention relates to an electromagnetic starter relay for a starting apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
DE 10 2005 021 227 A1 discloses a starter apparatus for an internal combustion engine which has a starter pinion which can be adjusted, by means of an electromagnetic starter relay, between an axially retracted inoperative position and an extended engagement position in which the starter pinion engages in a ring gear of the internal combustion engine. The starter relay is operated for starting purposes, in this case the actuating movement of the reciprocating armature of the starter relay is converted into the axial actuating movement of the starter pinion by means of a lever.
A switch-on device for starting an electric drive motor is integrated in the starter relay, the starter pinion being driven in a rotational manner in the engaged state by means of said electric drive motor. When the reciprocating armature is at maximum deflection, a contact bridge is moved against two mating contacts in the switch-on device, with the result that an electric circuit for starting the electric starter motor is closed.
DE 10 2009 027 117 A1 describes a starting apparatus having an electromagnetic starter relay which has, in one housing, two separate relay windings which are arranged axially one behind the other. The first relay winding has the function of a pull-in winding and adjusts a reciprocating armature which is coupled to the starter pinion by means of an engagement lever. The second relay winding serves as a switching winding and is associated with a switch-on device by means of which the electric circuit of the starter motor is switched on and switched off. To this end, the switch-on winding operates a switching armature which, in the adjusted state, pushes a contact plate against two mating contacts in order to close the electric circuit of the starter motor. The reciprocating armature and the switching armature are separated from one another by a core part which can be electromagnetically excited, against which a reciprocating armature return spring is supported and which forms an electromagnetic electric circuit with the reciprocating armature and the housing of the starter relay.